


Intuition

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [86]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Mother's intuition isn't just a myth.





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an anon prompt that a friend on tumblr received, because she felt like she couldn't do it justice but I couldn't bear to see it go to waster. Set post anime, with Yuri pretty much living with Victor and Yuuri. Enjoy!

When Yuuri had been eleven, he’d caught a nasty stomach bug. The crippling nausea had woken him up in the middle of the night; he’d opened his eyes just in time to throw up all over himself. After he puked, he had laid there, trying to breath and settle his stomach. A few minutes later, his mom had come in to check on him. Yuuri had been overwhelmed with relief.

Later, he’d asked how she had known he was sick. His mother had laughed and said that she’d had a feeling something was wrong, and she trusted her intuition. Yuuri hadn’t really believed her, and had just assumed that it was a weird coincidence.

 

Years pass, and he’s almost completely forgotten about that particular incident until he wakes up at one in the morning with an uneasy feeling nagging at him. At first, he tries to shrug it off as anxiety, but it only grows stronger the longer he’s awake. Eventually, Yuuri throws off the covers with a sign. Maybe getting a snack will help him relax and go back to bed. Next to him, Victor snores on, oblivious. He's always been a heavy sleeper.

The apartment is cold with the Russian winter, and Yuuri wraps his arms around himself, shivering as he makes his way to the kitchen. As he passes Yuri’s room, he hears a soft groan. Frowning, he gently eases open the door. Maybe it’s nothing, but he’d rather check to be sure.

The sight he sees upon entering the room breaks Yuuri’s heart: Yuri is hunched over in bed, his blanket-covered lap covered in a puddle of vomit. Yuri raises his head at the sound of the door, and when he sees Yuuri, he bursts into tears. Yuuri immediately rushes over to his side.

“It’s alright, it’s okay,” he soothes, mentally thinking of the best way to clean up the mess and get Yuri comfortable.

Yuri seems to calm slightly, his sobs tapering off, but then his stomach gives an ominous gurgle. Yuuri catches on quickly, grabbing the waste basket and shoving it under the ill teenager’s chin. Yuri gags harshly and spits up a few thin strings of bile before falling back with a groan. 

Yuuri rubs his shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

Yuri is clearly exhausted and very sick, so Yuuri does his best to get him changed and medicated as quickly as possible. He leaves the teenager dozing on the couch with a trash can nearby while he changes the sheets. Yuri is sound asleep when he finishes, so Yuuri just picks him up and carries him back to bed without bothering to wake him.

He tucks Yuri back into bed, feeling his forehead gently; he’s relieved to find that the fever has gone down a bit. He puts the wastebasket within easy reach and turns to leave, but he’s stopped by a small hand grasping his wrist.

“Please stay?” Yuri rasps, his eyes barely open. 

“Of course,” Yuuri assures him, taking a seat at the desk. Yuri smiles and shuts his eyes again, drifting off almost instantly.

Maybe his mother was right about her intuition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
